We Fight We Break Up, We Kiss We Makeup
by InTheAirTonight
Summary: How will Arizona and Callie cope with each other after the breakup if they decide to give their relationship another shot? Can they survive the constant fighting? Or will they be forced to divorce and remarry?
1. Just the beggining

**So yeah, this in fact is NOT my first CALZONA fanfic but it just so happens to be the first one that I have posted on fanfiction so tell me what you think, and yeah, I'm thinking about doing a whole separate one strictly related to CALZONA fluff…. But we shall see…. It's all dependent on you guys, the readers… No pressure! So enjoy me fellow Greys anatomy takes place a few months after Callie finds out that Arizona has cheated on her…. **

**7 MONTHS POST BREAKUP**

She was starring me through her sky blue, entrancing eyes. I was sure of it. It was making me nervous. I knew that if she kept this up much longer I'd give in and just forgive her, for Arizona was impossible to be mad at. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, trying to give my full attention to the surgery. Lauren was sitting by Arizona. It drove me crazy that MY Arizona was in love with somebody else. But hey, I couldn't tell Arizona who to love and not love. That would be selfish of me. Her eyes burned scares into my back as she continued to stare. I really wish that she would stop staring.

I suddenly sat up really quickly, surprising everyone around me. I looked at them as they stared at me. "Um, I'm, um, yeah. I'm just going to go." I shot out the door and started to run down to the stairway. Once I got to the first or second floor I stooped and threw myself onto the stairwell, crying. Why did she have to torture me every day?! Fucking Arizona! My breathing became labored as I started to hyperventilate. I was having a panic attack. I grabbed my head and leaned against the stairway as I tried to let the panic attack take its course.

I broke out into a steady, pure, cry as I thought about how happy Lauren made Arizona. "No-o-o-o." I dragged out as I ran out of breath. Suddenly someone wrapped their arms around me. Out of the panic attack, or mainly surprise maybe, I jumped. My breathing wouldn't calm down. Especially because I know the person handling me was Arizona herself. Her wedding ring was on. It made me cry harder. My body broke out into spasms as I fought to let air into my lungs.

"Breathe Calliope!" Arizona told me sternly. I drew in a quick breath, and repeated the process until I could manage on my own. The panic attack started to tone down a notch. I didn't want it to. Arizona's arms were wrapped around me once again. I didn't want this to end. I slowly pulled away from her grip and wouldn't look at her. I wiped the never ending stream of tears from my face as I began to think about ME, HER, US. The thought gave me chills. "Calliope, look at me." I defiantly kept my head cocked in the opposite direction.

"I can't." I whispered, shaking my head slowly. I felt Arizona stiffen against me. She suddenly took hold of my chin and guided my face to face her. I directed my eyes to anything else I could catch a glimpse of before I got a chance to see her gorgeous face.

"Calliope, please look at me." Arizona chocked out, tears threatening to fall out of her ocean colored eyes. I let in a shaky breath and exhaled as I slowly focused on her. She was beautiful. Words cannot describe what I felt in those couple if moments. Arizona's eyes quickly filled with renewed tears at the sight of me. I wanted to touch her so bad, but I was afraid. What if all it took was ONE touch to get her running back to Lauren? I couldn't risk it. Not now when I was so close to her once again. "Touch me." Arizona said, reading my thoughts. I slowly shook my head no.

Suddenly she grabbed my hand with hers and laid it on her chest. The faint sound of her strong beating heart met me. My breathing became labored again as she kissed my hand. Her kiss burned into my flesh like a brand. It was excruciatingly sweet pain. Tears began to flow down my face again. She was so close to me. I couldn't breathe, couldn't talk, couldn't do anything. Her gaze seemed to constrict all my senses except for smell, in which she smelled delicious. A mixture of the scrub in soap and Arizona. It was intoxicating me.

"Stop," I breathed. "Just let me go." I said in a fear coated voice. "I can't. I won't. You obviously don't love me anymore. You are with Lauren now." I finished trying not to hyperventilate and start the processes of panic attacks all over again. Arizona buried her nose into my neck, stifling tears.

"Do you really want me to let you go?" She shuddered. That was the last straw, I could only contain myself for so long. I swiftly grabbed Arizona and placed my lips into hers. I jerked back just as quickly. Her lips were so addicting. "I'm so sorry Callie." Arizona whispered. "I love you." This drove me to the breaking point. In a second I had her pinned to the stairs and took control. I slammed my mouth back into hers and fought her for dominance. I grabbed her bottoms lip between my teeth and pulled gently.

"Don't EVER cheat on me again Arizona." I told her firmly before invading her mouth and savoring her taste. She nodded frantically as she grabbed my face between her hands. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Arizona I can't live without you. You are my life. I worship you to no end because you are... Awesome. But I also can't stand to see you unhappy and if you are unhappy with me... Then go to Lauren right now." I whispered. Tears started to cascade down both our faces as I a waited for Arizona's take. Suddenly Arizona took my lips into hers again, breaking the kiss just as quickly as it had started and leaning her forehead against mine.

"I made a mistake Callie. I'm sorry that I cheated on you."

**So did I bore you guys yet? I think it needs some work as well but I wanted to make Arizona feel bad for hurting Calliope, while at the same time trying to show how much Calliope had been affected by the breakup as well…. Yes so please tell me ur thoughts and yep I don't own the characters…. Although I wish that I did :D ! (please give me ur thoughts and suggestions!)**


	2. A Spike to the Punch

**Thank you all my followers and fellow readers! I'm glad u enjoyed it… At least I hope you guys did… I am welcome to suggestions so don't forget to either PM me or review… Yeah, yeah this is kinda shortish… Don't worry my lovelies I might update later today…. For those of you that don't know, I am about to write a smut CALZONA fanfic a whole fanfic devoted to CALZONA SMUT! Yep, I thought that was a "swell" Idea as well… Anyway just look out for it! Dunno the name yet… Any ideas? Lol well hope you like this…. *cough**cough* WARNING: CONTAINS FIGHTING… ;P**

I rushed towards the elevator on my way to the ER. I had been trying to avoid Arizona for the passed day for obvious reasons. I brought out my phone as I continued to wait. As the metal slabs of metal opened I stuck my phone back in my purse and looked up. She was in the elevator. Of course she was. Son of a bitch. I awkwardly walked in and stood beside her, pressing 1. I sighed.

"So you're wor-'" I cut her off.

"What do you think?!" I snapped immediately regretting it. "I'm sorry, I didn't- I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Arizona continued to look awkwardly at the floor. I couldn't deal with this crap right now. Anger churned inside of me. "Goddamnit!" I yelled hitting the elevator wall, making Arizona jump. "This is how it's going to be from now on right? Just awkward. All because you couldn't contain yourself for ONE night. Was she really worth it Arizona?! If she was then why don't you just go back to her?!" I let out a growl of frustration. Arizona suddenly turned and faced me, her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Callie I already told you that I was sorry for screwing up our relationship!What else can I do?! How can I prove to you that I love you and that I made a freakin mistake!?" She screamed at me.

This outraged me. "Ha! Maybe when you DON'T cheat on me for a while... Hmmm you know, LIKE A SLUT!" I retorted back to her, immediately wishing I could take back those words. Arizona stared at me through hurt eyes.

"Now you think I'm a slut?! She cried.

"What else am I supposed to think?!" I growled. "The first attractive, tempting person you meet since your surgery and you screw them!"

"You cut off my leg Callie! I felt betrayed and I was thinking stupid!" She protested.

"Oh god! DO NOT START TO BRING UP THAT LEG! I saved your life whether you wanted me to or not! It's just a stupid leg!"

"It's not just a leg Calliope! You promised you wouldn't cut it off and you broke that-," I clenched my teeth together.

"You're right Arizona, blame me for breaking that promise when you flat lined when I was in freaking surgery. Maybe I SHOULD have just let you get your wish and die! You'd obviously be a lot happier!" I screamed.

"You shouldn't have cut it off." Arizona remarked grimly.

"What else was I supposed to do?!"

"Hmm I don't know Callie! MAYBE FIND A ORTHO SURGEON THAT COULD HAVE FOUND A WAY TO SAVE IT!" Arizona yelled.

This threw me over the edge. "You know what Arizona?!" I hissed.

"WHAT?!" She challenged.

I got into her face and stared down at her," YOU CAN JUST GO TO HELL! YOU AND WHOEVER ELSE YOU DECIDE TO SCREW BECAUSE I AM DONE PUTTING UP WITH YOUR CRAP!"Fire engulfed my heart. Arizona back away looking hurt. I turned my head and realized with a heavy heart that theelevator had opened and everyone in the ER was now facing us. Worst of all Lauren had a front roast seat of our fight. I threw my hands up into the air in defeat. "There you go Arizona. Your girlfriend has come to your rescue." I said through bared teeth. Arizona looked close to tears as I stalked out of the elevator into the stunned audience of nurses, attending, and interns. "What are you all staring at?! Get back to work." I growled icily to them all as I resumed my trek to the supply closet.

Eyes continued to stare at me curiously far after Arizona's and my fight. I wanted to scream out in rage. Arizona was in the wrong here. SHE CHEATED ON ME. I didn't go out and cheat on her. And that stupid leg. What was I thinking on the stairwell?! We won't ever be able to work this out. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I knew the pain well. Every time Arizona and I fought I would start to feel sick. No, I told myself. No you will not start to hurt. Arizona and I aren't even officially together. I groaned as I continued my shift in the ER with eyes following my every move.


	3. Heart Attack

When I got home loneliness began to consume me. I walked past the kitchen and headed straight to my room in which I jumped onto the bed and curled up into a tiny ball. I hated when I had to to sleep. It allowed me to have time to think of Arizona. It made me realize that at the end of everyday, I missed Arizona. I needed her to walk through that front door, mad or not, and go to sleep next to me. Arizona was my everything. How had we let things get this out of hand? A tear slid down my cheek as sleep began to engulf me.

My eyes shot open as I heard a noise in the kitchen. I jumped out of bed and quickly grabbed my hidden knife in my sock drawer. I slowly stepped out of the bedroom and made my way carefully to the kitchen, painstakingly aware of the heavy breathing, almost gasping getting louder and louder as I neared it. "God, Call-Callie. Hel-help m-me." Arizona? Was that Arizona?

"Arizona?" I asked Into the darkness. I fumbled to find the light switch as I heard Arizona's gasps become more ragged. I turned on the light and suddenly was aware the blood was everywhere . It looked as if someone had dumped a 5 gallons bucket of blood across end the floor and then moved it around with a rag. I stepped carefully around the blood and went around the other side of the bar. I froze as I met Arizona's bloody, broken body in front of me. I was by her side in a second. "What happened?!" I cried as I pulled towels out of nearby cabinets to put pressure on the anonymous wounds the were killing Arizona.

Arizona gasped for air. "I was," she broke out into a painful coughing session before continuing," walking to your apartment and," she coughed again, this time spraying blood everywhere on the floor and me. "Someone stabbed me." Arizona said, gulping in a breath of air as tears started to roll down her face.

"I'm going to call 911!" I said in a panicked tone.

"Don't bother Cal-Calliope. You a-and me both know I'm dead. J-just let me tell you w-what I came here t-too . T-then you can call someone." Arizona breathed. I-I wanted to tell you t-that I am sorry t-tha-that I cheated on y-you. A-and," she started to gasp for breath as I put the rags to her wound to try and lull the bleeding. Her head now lay in my lap. She inhaled deeply. "And that I love y-you with all my h-heart and I'm so sorry." Arizona finished as her body broke out into spasms as she tried not to cry.

"Hey, hey, look at me," I soothed Arizona," it's okay. And stop acting like you're going to die because your not." Arizona started to gasp for breath as air refused to enter her lungs. "No!" I cried. "Damn it Arizona! Stay with me! I can't live without you!" Tears invaded my eyes. Arizona let in one last shaky breath.

"Callie, it's okay. I love you. Thank you for loving me and being the best girlfriend and wife to me that I could ever have." And on that note, Arizona slunk down deeper into my lap. I let out a sad filled cry. This could not be happening! "Arizona NO!" I cried again. But Arizona did not move, death had taken her from me. Her once beautiful sky blue eyes where now glazed over with an inhuman like film. I bent my head down to hers and I continued to cry. My Arizona was gone, my Arizona was dead.

I bolted up in my bed, sweat covering my body. I was breathing really heavy and my heart felt like it was being constricted. It was just a dream. Oh thank The Lord. It was just a dream. My breathing calmed gradually as I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. There was no gasping, there weren't outrageous amounts of blood covering the floor, there was no dead Arizona on my tile floor. I breathed out a sigh of relief. I quickly took a shower and readied myself for work.

I couldn't shake the feeling of just how real my dream had felt. What would I have done it Arizona was dead? I would be dead as well. She was my lifeline. Together or not, I still loved her almost as much as my parents. She was MY Arizona. Lauren couldn't take that feeling away from me.

It was around noon when I was finally heading out the door of my apartment. It was Cousy and rain was threatening to fall as I solemnly walked to work, encrusted in sadness. Arizona wasn't mine anymore.

I rushed into the ER in search of Arizona to get a PED's consult. The ER was in chaos due to a nearby bus accident. Adults and children were being rolled in on gurneys in every which way. God did I need this right now. I needed the adrenaline, I needed to feel the rush of saving a life. I needed to feel needed... I turned my head toward the front desk and immediately picked out Arizona. I made my way towards her, all the while dodging gurneys and other doctors. She was oblivious to me walk up as she was looking for some unseen paper in the file cabinet. "Arizona I need a consult." I said after a while. Arizona jumped at my voice, quickly recovering.

"Go," she turned her head to face me," go..." She trailed off as she looked at my face. What the hell was she looking at? Was there some unseen disaster unfolding behind me? I turned around, finding nothing unusual and turned back to her. She suddenly realized that she had been staring at me. She coughed. "Um, go find Korev. I'm busy." She said, coughing some more before turning back to the file cabinet.

"I already tried he's not in. He called in sick." I stated. Arizona whipped her head back up to face me.

"He called in sick?!"

I shrugged. "That's what the nurses at the desk told me."

Arizona growled to herself. "Oh god, who's going to cover PED'S?"

I cleared my throat. "You can, um, go to PED's and I'll cover the ER for you..." I trailed.

Arizona just stared me. "I couldn't ask you to do that. I mean just look at it." Arizona said gesturing to the chaos.

I shrugged again. "I don't really mind. I like the ER. Lots and lots of broken bones that are broken or that need to be relocated." Arizona still didn't look convinced. "Just go, go save the tiny humans. I've got this. Here, I need your consult still on my patient. Just take it, I will come find you later and get it," I smiled at her. She still wasn't moving. "Go Arizona! Go kick some ass in PED's! I have got this!" I reassured her. Without waiting for her reply or movement I turned around and rushed to an incoming gurneys side.

"What do we have?" I asked the paramedic.

"Nineteen year old female with multiple head and chest injuries. She coded in the ambulance but we were able to revive her."

I turned toward a nearby group of interns. "Hey! Get over here! Someone page Yang and Shepard! The rest of you! Get her to OR 4. NOW! Move! Move!" I growled, stepping away from the gurney and heading towards Bailey. "Bailey, talk to me." I said, looking at her screaming patient.

"She has abdominal bleeding and her arm is fried from a burn I inflicted from the crash. I need an ER NOW! And Sloan, her arm is looking bad." I looked at the last of the crash victims, none of them were terribly hurt. My pager suddenly flared as I pondered my options.

I turned and found a nurse and intern. "Shelby! Go prep OR2. Martinez! Get over here and help Bailey!" He rushed over and assisted Bailey as Shelby rushed to OR2 collecting a couple more nurses on the way. I swiftly grabbed my pager. I turned back to Bailey making sure she was good before running to Trauma room1.

The sight that greeted me was gruesome. A young man, maybe early 20's was a mailed mess if flesh. He let out relentless scream of pain as Owen and Avery ran around him, directing interns and getting supplies. "Hunt." I greeted, more so to let him know that I was there.

"Torres! He dislocated his right shoulder. We need it popped back into place before Avery can started salvaging the burned skin."

"I'm on it." I told Owen as I walked to the young mans side and felt for the dislocation.

"Is this going to hurt?!" The man screamed as I touched his flesh, making him grit his teeth.

"Yes, it's going to hurt. But only for a few seconds." I assured him. "Ready? One..."

"Wait wait wait! I'm not ready!" The man cried.

"Two!" I said, pushing down onto his shoulder and arm, popping the arm back into place.

"AHHHHH! BLOODY HELL!" The man screamed. Apparently he was British.

Hunt nodded at me and smiled. "You never fail to surprise people Torres." I smiled. Avery looked at me through wide eyes.

"Bad ass Torres in the room." He said before going back to searching for bandages.

I turned back to Hunt. "Anything else I can do?" I asked.

"Not for us." He said returning back to the patient. My pager flared again. I checked it. It was from OR3. I walked out of the trauma room and frantically searched for someone to take over while I was gone.

I sudden,y spotted April running towards a bloody patient. "Kepner!" I screamed over the loudness. She skidded to a halt and changed course towards me.

"Yes Callie?" She said, looking behind her back at the bloody body. "I need you to cover the ER until I get back." I said briskly as my pager continued to flare. "Any questions?" I asked in a hurry.

April shook her head. "No Callie." I nodded my head in approval.

"Go save some lives Kepner!" I said over my shoulder as I rushed twice as fast as I originally would to OR3. I quickly scrubbed in and walked into the OR meeting Webber. I nodded respectfully at him as he looked up.

"Torres, she was a minor bleed in her left kidney, but her right leg is shattered. The bus fell onto her. I walked over to her leg and examined it. Yep, it was shattered, she needed surgery.

"Alright, prep her leg for surgery." I sighed.

Webber and I worked in silence as he rushed to stop the bleed in her kidney and I to save her leg. Long after Webber had finished, I still was working on this girls leg. Shards of her leg bone had been protruding from her skin which only forced me to add an extra hour to the surgery.

When I finally finished I sighed with relief. Everyone did. I looked at my phone and realized with a shock that it was already 8 at night. The surgery had taken me pretty much all day. No wonder it felt like it had. My arms ached with weariness. I still had to go cover the ER for half the night in Arizona's place to relieve Kepner AND face Arizona again to retrieve my patients consult. I slammed my forehead against the wall of the scrub room. God I was so stupid. I should of just had her keep them or had somebody else go get them, or do something else rather than tell Arizona that I'd come get them. Goddamnit.

I trudged out of the OR and headed towards the ER. Kepner stood at the ER desk faithfully waiting for me. I walked up to her sighing. "I'm so sorry! I got caught up in surgery and-," April waved her hand at me.

"It's fine, it's fine. I liked it here. After the chaos died down its been oddly quiet." She said in disappointment. I smiled.

"Okay, you may leave now. I got it covered." I told April, readying to sit down.

"No, no! I've got it. It okay. Hunt is going to relieve me in a couple hours anyway. I've been here this long, why not a few more hours? Plus I have to study for my oncoming surgery in a few days anyway. This is what I'm planning on doing at home anyway, might as well do it here."

I gave her a torn look. I was exhausted, I wanted nothing more than to just take her up on her offer but I just wanted to make sure she was sure. "Are you sure? Because I could easily just-," she cut me off.

I've got it Callie." April said, smiling.

"We'll alright then. I'll still be here was a while, I have to get a consult back from Arizona before I leave so don't hesitate to page me." April just nodded before pulling out a book on how to preform surgeries and turning to her marked page. I turned away and made my way towards PED's hoping that Arizona hadn't left yet. To my surprise she hadn't. When she turned towards me I could have sworn that her face light up. Wait, god I was pathetic. Now I though that Arizona's face was lighting up at the sight of me, the person that jut screamed at her in the elevator the other day. "I'm sorry that I made you wait Ari," I froze,"Arizona. ." I blurted out, mentally kicking myself for being so stupid.

"No, you didn't keep me waiting at all.

I had charts that I had to finish up with anyway." Arizona flashed me a half hearted smile that showed her dimples at their feeblest. There is was again. That pain in my stomach that made me feel like I was going to vomit. I felt dizzy.

"Um, Arizona, do you have my con-consult?" I stuttered as if I was drunk.

Arizona gave me a weird look. "Yeah." She said, slowly pulling the paper from her bag and handing them to me. I took them quickly, straightening up and choosing to ignore the piercing pain in my stomach.

"Thank you Ar- Dr. Robbins." I said in a professional tone.

"No thank you Callie," I almost corrected her and said that it was but I didn't have the heart to there was something about the way that she said Callie," and I have really appreciated everything you did-." I got lost in her face as it made a series of expressions as she tried to explain something to me. I wasn't listening. Instead I was taking some much needed time to study her face. Dark bags were almost unrecognizable under the foundation that she had worn. But I knew that they were there. It saddened me to think that she want sleeping.

She was the most gorgeous woman that I had ever lain eyes on. Her little pitch on saving tiny humans was amazingly adorable as she explained that I had given her the chance to operate on a few kids. I looked throughout her facial feature, wishing that I could kiss each one before settling on her eyes. Her eyes. They were my favorite part of her face. Sky bluish in color at the moment but able to change to a shade darker and lighter. I missed looking into her eyes at night in the light of our lamp. Our lamp. I missed us. I wanted us to have an apartment that was OURS. I wanted to be able to have tons of tiny humans that we could call OURS.i wanted everything to be OURS.

"Calliope? Callie? Are you okay?" I snapped out of my trance.

"Yeah, yep, sorry. Yes Dr. Arizona I -,' wait had I just called her Dr. Arizona?! Oh god I think I just did. She had noticed and was sort of blushing. Oh god, she can't be blushing. I shook my head. " I'm just going to go. Thanks again for the consult." I said behind me as I left the room.


	4. Good Thing Gone Bad

When I got to my room I ate a quick dinner, consisting of cheese and beer. Lots and lots and lots and lo-, okay maybe just one or two beers. I didn't need my mind to go all buzzed and crazy. I followed my same routine to get ready for bed, I took a shower, dried my hair, threw on some underwear and an overly large shirt, and I jumped into bed. Sleep engulfed me quickly.

I opened my eyes and realized with horror that Arizona was standing a couple feet away leaning over me with a large knife in her hands. "OH MY GOD!" I screamed, jerking myself up and pressing myself against the bed post. "ARIZONA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I screamed even louder.

"Oh shut up Calliope." Arizona growled. "It's not like I am going to kill you." I let out a little sigh of relief. " I just want to talk."

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A KNIFE?!" She shrugged.

"Just decided to grab one from your kitchen." I shivered against the be post as she came to the edge of the bed and sat down, staring at me. "Why? Why can't you forgive me Calliope? I'll do anything! Why won't you?!" She screamed through tear filled eyes. I tried think of an answer but could come up with only one. I got into her face.

"OH I DUNNO ARIZONA! MAYBE BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON ME!"

Arizona looked hurt. "And I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry but I can't just let you go. I made a mistake. I'm sorry!" She burst into tears as she said sorry a million times before weeping to herself.

"I can't forgive a cheater Arizona. How do I know you won't do it again?! What's going to happen when the next hot chic comes along and u find her attractive?!" I asked.

"You can't just shut me out!" Arizona protested.

"Watch me! Now get out of my apartment and give me the knife!" I told her sternly. Arizona bolted up, off the bed and started to pace around the bed.

"It was only one night. I didn't mean to,couldn't contain, couldn't, didn't-," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly she faced me at the end of the bed and lifted up the knife. "My life isn't worth living anymore. YOU SCREWED ME OUT OF LIFE!" Arizona yelled as she sliced the knife a crossed her throat.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I jolted awake. I was covered in sweat as I frantically looked around for Arizona. She wasn't here. It was just a dream. I sighed and cradled my head in my hands. Oh god, it was just a dream. Thank god. No more alcohol before bed. No more drinking any substance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few months had passed without much contact with Arizona. It killed me. I wanted to be able to walk through the halls with ease and be able to see Arizona and light up at the sight of my wife. MY wife. Could I even call her that anymore? Did she even classify herself as my wife any more? I sighed. This was stupid of me to even contemplate in my mind right now.

It was my only day off in the last couple of weeks and the only thing on my mind was Arizona. I hit my head against the bedpost. I didn't feel like doing anything except see Arizona. My beautiful Ari- I slammed my head against the bedpost again.

Suddenly I had an idea... Couldn't get Arizona out of my head, and I needed a shower. I'd just pretend she was in the shower WITH me. My plan was perfect. I jumped into the shower and began to wash myself clean. I slowly slid my hand down south and stopped. This sucked. I leaned my forehead against the cold shower wall. I wasn't Arizona. I sighed yet again. This- I was going to go into work. I looked at the clock outside my shower and realized with a heavy heart that it was barely 8 in the morning. Screw my day off, I was going to work.

I got out of the shower in a rush and threw on a brand new shirt that I had just bought along with some pants. I quickly applied make up and grabbed my car keys and coach purse, locking the door. As I stepped into my car I realized that Arizona had bought me this purse. God, I just had to pick this one, I started to choke up and turned the radio up to almost full blast.

I pulled into the hospital and was able to dress in scrubs before to many people saw me. I then headed towards the ER. I really hoped that today was the day that the idiot tried something stupid like jumping off a roof and missing the pool or something because boy I needed to be in surgery for a long long time.

As I entered the doors, April a collided with me and squealed her apologies. "April! What's going on?!"

She continued running down the hall before stopping mid-way and gesturing to me. "Come on Dr. Torres! Hurry up!" I started to jog towards April and we ran side by side.

"April. What. Is. Going. On?" I asked her again.

"A psych patient has escaped and is somewhere in the hospital."

"What the hell?! No one noticed a psych patient escape?!" The blood drained from my face. "Are we on a code black?" April nodded as we made our way towards- oh god are you shitting me?! PED's?! "Why are we-," she cut me off.

"All due respect Torres but shut the hell up! The psych patient is heading this way! That's why we are going to PED's!" April cried as we heard people begin to scream bloody murder in the hallways next to us. The screams were quickly cut off. Chills ran up my spine. Why had those people stopped screaming? Were they dead? I bolted after April and darted into PED's, the psych patient hot on our heels.


End file.
